


You Come Over Unannounced

by Aceworu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, Other, They/them pronouns for Kaworu because FUCK THE CISTEM, idk what to tag this with uh, kaworu shows up early and everything is somehow worse but also better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceworu/pseuds/Aceworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They appear much earlier than they had before. Maybe now they could actually make a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Come Over Unannounced

A couple weeks ago, Shinji was sure that nothing could take him by surprise. He had come face to face with a giant robot and been told to pilot it. He had practically been roasted alive by a giant, alien octahedron. He had even somehow managed to kill it. And yet here he finds himself, struck speechless as the pilot of Unit 02 - Asuka, Misato has said her name was - berates him for not magically knowing when an angel would attack. Or something. All he’s really getting is that she’s angry with him.

“You were supposed to be piloting! Totally unprepared!” She accuses, and before Shinji has a moment to process this, she’s kicking his feet out from underneath him. In a split second Shinji braces, preparing himself for the hard impact of the ground. Just as quickly, however, he finds his fall stopped, arms under his own to support him. He looks up, expecting to see Touji or Kensuke, but only finds himself looking at someone unfamiliar.

Someone with startling red eyes and silver hair. They smile down at Shinji, their face warm and genuine. Shinji can feel himself blushing, even though they look like a boy and there are other people around and Shinji never lets himself have those kinds of thoughts when other people are around. In front of them, Asuka snorts.

“What? Der prinz is ready to save Daddy’s Little Boy but can’t fight an angel?”

The stranger, the ‘prince’, chuckles, helping Shinji stand up right. “There really isn’t anything I could do about that. My unit is still under construction, after all. Besides, Japan can’t have any more evas after Unit 02’s arrival.”

Asuka rolls her eyes, huffing. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m going on ahead.” She turns to Misato, smiling brightly again. “I’ll see you later, Misato!”

She scampers off, her bright red plugsuit keeping her visual for a long while. Misato watches her go.  “Ah, she’s always been rather brash like that.” She says, before turning with a smile to the rest of the children. She eyes Kaworu, and Shinji swears he catches a slight edge in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I must have missed the report of a second child arriving. You are?”

“Ah, my apologies.” The stranger takes a step back, their gaze moving over the others but seeming to linger on Shinji. “I’m Nagisa Kaworu. It’s nice to meet you all.”

Misato nods slowly, seeming to give Kaworu a once over. “Nagisa-kun, hmm. Well, I’m Misato Katsuragi, and these three are-” She gestures to the boys, hinting for them to continue. Touji takes the lead first.

“Suzuhara Touji. Nice to meet ya,” He declares, with a firm nod of his head. Kensuke follows.

“Aida Kensuke. Nice to meet you. And that leaves-”

Everyone’s gaze seems to turn to Shinji, and it’s enough to snap him out of his daze of wonder at Kaworu. “O-oh! I’m, ah-”

“Ikari Shinji-kun.” Kaworu interrupts, a warm smile still on their face, their gaze soft as they look at Shinji.

Shinji makes a soft noise of surprise, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “ah, y-yeah. How’d you know?”

Kaworu chuckles. “It’s only natural, isn’t it? We’re both pilots, after all.”

Shinji smiles a bit, unable to help himself feeling just a little bit pleased with someone seeming to regard him so positively. In the background, Misato clears her throat.

“I think there’s some official stuff down at NERV you’ll have to take care of, Nagisa-kun. You can just follow Asuka there, if you’d like.

Kaworu looks back at her and nods. “Yes, I was just about to do so.” They look back at the boys and, again, seem to linger on Shinji. “It was nice meeting you all.”

Touji and Kensuke reciprocate with a brief chorus of “you too”, while shinji just makes a small noise of agreement, nodding his head. His gaze lingers on Kaworu as they walk, for much longer than is likely necessary.

His stupor is broken by Misato sighing. “Well, that was unexpected. Geez, I hope they at least have a room set aside for him.” She turns back to the boys. “Well, I’ve got work to get done, so I’ll be heading back. You kids stay out of trouble, alright?”

She leaves in the same direction as Asuka and Kaworu and, after a moment, the boys leave in the opposite direction, mulling over the encounters that just occurred. Touji is the first to speak.

“Man, they were real characters, huh?” He looks back at Shinji, looking quizzical. “Do only weirdos get to be eva pilots?”

Shinji shrugs, laughing a bit. “What? Are you saying I’m a weirdo, too?”

“Well, you are a little out there sometimes.” He shrugs, looking back ahead of him. “But, I guess you are the most normal pilot so far.”

Shinji shrugs, not totally sure how ‘normal’ he could possibly be, but not really feeling like arguing the point right now. So the three of them continue walking, talking about the new pilots and the new eva as they walk, Shinji tuning in and out of the conversation as it interests him.

“That Nagisa guy kinda looked like Ayanami, huh?” Touji ponders, as they enter the train station. “With those wierd-ass eye and hair colors, and all.”

“Aah, I guess you’re right.” Kensuke concurs, running over the footage on his camcorder. “Though, to be honest. . . I always thought Ayanami looked a bit like Shinji.”

“Really?” Shinji ponders, the image of Ayanami’s face replacing Kaworu’s in the front of his mind.

“Yeah, I mean,” Kensuke shrugs “just a bit though, like if you were cousins or something. Or if you were a girl and grew your hair out a bit? I don’t know.”

Shinji hums, going back to watching the footage on Kensuke’s camera. It’s not something he had thought of or even noticed before. Usually when people comment on Shinji’s resemblance to someone, it’s to say he looks like his mother. He had heard it from his teacher, and various miscellaneous adults over the years, and even Ritsuko once, in passing. He frowns in thought, thinking back to his visit to her grave earlier. It might be nice, to actually know or remember what she looks like. To see if such comments had any merit.

He’s snapped out from his musing by a man with a messy ponytail asking about the train to nerv, who then made comments about Misato’s snoring. The man and his comments occupy the rest of the boys’ conversations until they part, Shinji heading back to Misato’s apartment. Which he finds to have been taken over more boxes than he thought could ever fit inside a small apartment. The rest of the evening is rather lively, with Shinji and Asuka being told by Misato that they’ll be living together, the three of them having dinner, and Asuka discovering Pen Pen. By the time Shinji is finally in bed for the night, he’s utterly exhausted, already feeling his eyelids drooping as his SDAT drones on in his ears.

As his mind drifts off he thinks of everything from the day. Visiting his mother’s grave, to Asuka’s arrival, to Kaworu’s soft eyes. He rolls over, burying his face into his pillow. He thought he might have been starting to settle down again, but it didn’t seem like that would be the case anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter's rly short whoops - OKAY SO after reading I Missed You For 29 Years by dwightdangerschrute/lisettedelapin I remembered how much I love chapter fic and decided to .. . give this idea a go. . . 
> 
> It's something that's been jumping around in my head for a while so aaaah hopefully I stick w/ it!!
> 
> [also: read 29 Years]


End file.
